The HalfDrow
by apd69
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Drizzt got married to Cattie'brie and had a son? Read this and find out! Second chapter is in! Please R and R this is my 1st fic!
1. Default Chapter

The Half-Drow 

Rizzen Do'Urden son of the famed drow outlaw Drizzt Do'Urden was ambling through the feast hall of Mithril Hall looking for some food. He tall about five feet eight inches and had light ebony skin. In elven years he was only seventeen but in human years he was fifty. He had white hair like his father, but he had the eyes of his mother, Cattie'brie. He was visiting his grandfather Bruenor Battlehammer, king of Mithril Hall. Rizzen lived in a one floored house a few miles from Mithral Hall. After he got a snack his father promised to continue his training in the use of two scimitars. Rizzen was looking forward to this very much. He had been learning the art of two handed fighting for about three years now and soon he would be talented enough to go off to see the world alone.

"Alright now, come up and parry then dodge to the right and stab at me," explained Rizzen's father Drizzt.

Down went Drizzt's scimitars, Icingdeath and Twinkle. Rizzen held his scimitars together so they made an x then parried the attack. Metal hit metal with a loud clank, and then Rizzen jumped to the side and stabbed at his father. His scimitar hit Drizzt in the hip.

"Dad, are you alright?" Rizzen asked proudly for this is the first time that he had ever hit his father.

"Thank goodness we were using those practice pads on are scimitars," Drizzt commented, "or I would have had a broken hip bone."

"Yea good thing you didn't break your hip other wise we wouldn't be able to train for a few months," Rizzen stated, "That would be a tragedy."

"Yes, a really big tragedy!" Drizzt joked.

They both burst out laughing for a good few minutes. Rizzen was so proud of himself that he had finally hit his father one of the best fighters in Faefun.

"You two seem like yer having fun!" cried a female voice.

There was Cattie'brie standing at the entrance to there training room. She was tall for a woman standing five foot nine, her auburn hair down to her waist. She was talented with her bow Taulmiral, but also had a sword named Khazad'hea that she could use just as good.

"Hey mom," Rizzen called.

"Ello Rizzen getting good with them scimitars I hear." called Cattie'brie with more of a dwarven accent than ever. Cattie'brie was a human but, she was raised by dwarves all of her life and every time she visited Mithral Hall her accent got stronger and stronger. "Yes he's truly talented in the use of two weapons," Drizzt explained.

"Yer still up to learning how to shoot a bow, Rizzen," Cattie'brie asked.

"Readier than ever mom!" Rizzen exclaimed.

"Good than, let's start now Rizzen!" Cattie'brie shouted excitedly.

"Err... Mom," Rizzen mumbled.

"No need to explain Rizzen I was just teasing yer. I don't expect you to go practice shootin' after four hours of sword fighting. Especially on an empty stomach," laughed Cattie'brie while patting her son on the back.

After finishing his double scimitar lessons Cattie'brie, Drizzt, and Rizzen walked through the twisting tunnels of Mithral Hall toward the feast hall. Rizzen was thinking along the way about how long he was supposed to live. As a half-drow he was expected to live only for about two hundred years while his father still had another four hundred years of life left in him. Rizzen thought deeply of how he could live with his father for the rest of Drizzt's days. Maybe he could try and get a magical ring that granted him another two hundred years of life like his mother had, but she only had one hundred years left on that ring then Rizzen would have to suffer about two hundred years without his mom. Rizzen shook the thought out of his head and came back to reality.


	2. second chapter

Four days have passed since Rizzen scored a hit on his father and he hadn't scored another one yet. Today he felt lucky; today he felt like he was going to get another hit for today was his birthday. He was turning fifty one, and for his birthday he had asked for two scimitars and was confident that he was going to get them.

After eating a scrumptious breakfast consisting of a muffin (he was a light eater) and a glass of water he snuck down one of the halls that lead to the forge. Rizzen could hear two voices, one belonging to a dwarf and one to... his father! He crept towards the forge quietly. Peering into the forge he saw his father standing there holding two beautiful scimitars one had a faint glow of red and the other of blue.

"I think Rizzen is finally ready to set off and start his life of adventuring," Drizzt told the dwarven smithy, Eberk.

"Aye, they're the finest blades since Twinkle and Icingdeath, I'm sure they'll serve im' well," the dwarf explained, "ones got the power of fire and the others got the power of ice they're excellently balanced too," Eberk remarked.

"Yes I'm sure he'll love them," Drizzt answered," I have other business to attend Eberk. Keep them here I'll come back for them soon." Rizzen was hypnotized by the conversation. He was getting to great scimitars tonight. He would soon set off and be an adventurer. He couldn't wait until the party tonight. Wait a minute Drizzt was done talking, Rizzen was standing about two yards away from Drizzt and Drizzt was moving right towards him. Uh oh, time to get back to the main hall.

"Now this is your last practice Rizzen. You have mastered the art of two weapon fighting and tonight you and I will fence in front of Mithral hall. I will not go easy on you."

"Ok dad I'm ready and you won't have to go easy on me," Rizzen shot back.

"Alright son," Drizzt laughed.

"Tonight the renegade Do'Urden's son is having a huge party in the banquet halls of Mithral Hall. He has come of age to set off on his own adventures and I want his father Drizzt. Long has he escaped my clutches but, he won't escape this time!" a beautiful, young drow cackled. She had ebony skin white hair and red eyes that looked like never ending pits of fire. This was Lloth the goddess of the drow and Spider Queen. Lloth almost never came to the Material Plane unless she felt like she would accomplish something really important (and she definitely didn't get that feeling too often.)

"I have twenty drow wizards and twenty drow scouts ready for the capture of Drizzt Do'Urden," Alak Pharn a master drow assassin explained.

"Good, you want to make it quick with few battles against Bruenor's sturdy folk. And don't engage in combat with the Gutbuster Brigade!" Lloth warned.

"Of course my queen, I live off stealth and can avoid being seen if I want," the drow remarked.

"It's about time, get your troop to the surface, and don't forget where that passage to the banquet hall is. I'm sure Bruenor's folk don't know about it. Don't fail me Alak or I'll treat you like all the rest of the filthy males in Menzoberranzan."

"Do not worry my queen, I never fail," Alak boasted.

Rizzen parried his father's attack and stepped to the left avoiding an attack by Icingdeath. His father had trained him well, and Rizzen was determined that he would not lose for his father was not wearing his magical anklets that allowed him to move faster than normal. Beads of sweat dripped down Rizzen's fore head and cheeks. He rushed forth and struck with both of his practice scimitars. Drizzt blocked and went for Rizzen's hip. Rizzen reacted fast and blocked with one scimitar and attacked with the other. Up came Twinkle blocking Rizzen's attack. The crowd of dwarves gasped when Rizzen almost scored a hit. Drizzt spun around three hundred and sixty degrees and attacked with Icingdeath. Rizzen blocked with both blades in an X formation. Then Twinkle lashed out forcing Rizzen to jump back. This went on for about an hour each time a hit was nearly scored the crowd would gasp. Rizzen attacked full force, twirling and spinning his blades seemed like nothing but a bunch of blurs. Drizzt blocked one of the attacks with both blades but the other kept coming and hit him in the chest. The crowd burst out in applause.

"Rizzen Rizzen!" the crowd chanted. Rizzen felt so proud of himself for winning a match against his father one of the most skilled warriors in Faerun (in front of Mithral Hall no less.) His heart billowed with joy. Rizzen looked over to his father who was silencing the crowd of dwarves.

"I have been training with my son Rizzen for almost twenty five years," Drizzt said to the crowd, "it's so amazing to watch your sons and daughters advance and learn new things until one day they are old enough to go out into the world alone. This day has come for my son, Rizzen and my job as a parent, watching over him to keep him safe has ended. Now a new step in my career of parent hood has begun. A time where I will only see my son a few times a year, a time where I won't have to wake him up if he oversleeps or help him pull a prank on Bruenor," Drizzt joked (this brought much laughter from the audience and Rizzen could have sworn he saw tears in stoic Bruenor's eyes. "Many parents think that this is a time where they won't have to guide their children any longer," Drizzt continued," they're wrong. This is a time where Rizzen needs my guidance more than ever and so I will be there for him to guide him. I'm so proud for my son. The other night I was thinking how lucky Rizzen was for not having to live in Menzoberranzan. A half drow would probably be killed or used as a sacrifice at birth for not being pure. He is so lucky to not live there and I'm so happy that he didn't need have to live such a hard, dark life. Rizzen, these are for you," Drizzt said taking the scimitars form Eberk and unsheathing them. "Behold, MoltenDeath and DrowBane," Drizzt bellowed. They were the finest scimitars that Rizzen had ever seen (even though he already caught a glimpse of them a few hours ago.) MoltenDeath glowed a fiery red and DrowBane a light blue. Rizzen grasped the scimitars and could feel their power surging through his body. They had perfect balance and were very light only about two pounds each.

"These are great," Rizzen exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like them," Drizzt replied happily. Suddenly a large, golden shield fell of the opposite wall hitting the floor with a loud crash. Than the whole room began to shake and the dwarves screamed and ran toward the doors. The floor started to split in half! Then out of the floor came some forty odd drow sprung from the opening running right towards Drizzt. Rizzen put his scimitars to work. Slashing at drow vigorously, felling many. One of the drow wizards cast a globe of darkness which didn't slow Rizzen one bit (for he could see perfectly in the dark.) Rizzen felt a hard blow against his head and all went dark. Rizzen woke up to murmurs, something about they took Drizzt. Suddenly Rizzen snapped back to reality. His father was gone!


End file.
